fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Travelers Thorn
The Travelers Thorn Guild is an Independent Guild located in the Kingdom of Bosco in a small city called Hartselle. The guild building, or Janene's Tavern, is located near the coast. It is about a days ride by train and two days by sea from Magnolia Town. It was founded by Catharina Sabana, and is lead by Janene Sovány. History This guild was created by Catharina mainly for her friend, Suri. She, Suri, and Ember had been friends since they were small. Suri comes from a long line of magic prosecuters, back before mages and magic where accepted. The Micher family no longer persecutes mages, of course, but no one in the family line has ever used magic. It was taught to be unstable and dangerous. Suri was inquistive, and both of her friends used magic, and while her parents disapproved of it, they didn't think it would be a problem. Suri's nanny, Louella Wolfe, used to actively practice magic (under a different name) and she noticed Suri's interest in it. When Suri was seven years old, she decided to teach her what she knew in secret. Suri's parents found out about it after five years, and Ms. Wolfe was fired. Her parents did not know the true extent of Suri's interest in magic and and the hold it had on her, and they tried their best to snuff it out of her. This, of course, did not stop her. When Suri was 16, one of the Micher servants saw Suri, Catharina, and Ember practicing their magic in an open field, and he reported it to Suri's parents. They were furious and immediately came and took her home. A huge fight ensued, and Suri ran away from home. She fled to the Inn Catharina and Ember were staying in and told her everything that happened. The next morning, they traveled back to Corden, Catharina's hometown, and Catharina told her family she was going off with Suri and Ember to make something of themselves. Catharina's parents, who where much more supportve of her magic use, allowed it under the condition that Janene, a family friend, look after them. Then they traveled all the way to Caister in Stella to ask Ember's parents that same question. Her father supported her, but her mother wanted her to never leave, so her father snuck her out of the house. They traveled around Bosco for awhile until finally meeting up with Janene in Hartselle, Bosco. After living in Hartselle for awhile, working at Janene's Tavern, the White Magpie, and taking random magical jobs, Catharina thought they should make a guild; they called it Travelers Thorn, referencing to their recent wandering and to dedicate it to the Benevolent Duke and Duchess of Hartselle, Aaren Faustinus Thorne and his daughter Annika Primrose Thorne. Janene agreed to turn her pub into a guild house, as she had the room (As long as they promised to keep working there, too), and soon, Travelers Thorn was born. Location Hartselle is located on the coast of Bosco near the border of Fiore. Janene's Tavern is located near the pier and market, and is often frequented with saliors and merchants. Downstairs on the base level, hold the bar and business kitchen, while uptairs holds the bedrooms, restrooms, and living kitchen. Customers are forbidden from entering upstairs, as the girls live there. Strength Equipment and Magic Holder Magic *Sword Magic *Ring Magic Caster Magic *Quartz-Make Magic *Air Magic *Wind Magic *Gravity Magic *Take Over: Animal Soul Members These are all the known member of the Guild listed in order of which they joined. Trivia *Janene's guild was originally called "The White Magpie", but when the guild was created, people started calling it "The Travelers Thorn" or just "Travelers Thorn." Janene didn't mind as long as she still got business. *Catharina also designed the guild mark. *One of the members, Anna Sabana, is Catharina's younger sister and is currently too young to join the guild, but will in the future. *This guild was dedicated to the Duke who ruled Hartselle, as they had done magic jobs for the family before they became a guild. *This is the only magic guild in Hartselle, which is a pretty big town, almost a city, as they are more focused on trade and marchantile. There are, however, two magic shops. *This guild was made very recently, in the year X784 (Current year in X785) Category:Guild